¿Por qué ella?
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Draco quiso a Hermione, no lo va a negar. Pero tiene sus fuertes razones para no estar con ella y haber escogido a Astoria en su lugar. Los sentimientos son algo confusos en ciertas ocasiones, pero raramente Malfoy sabe lo que quiere y ella debe entender.


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Holas! ¡Feliz fin de año! ¡Les deseo lo mejor!**

**Esta es la última historia que subo este año 2011 y les prometo que tendré más y más para el año que viene.**

**Aquí viene a ser un Draco/Astoria aunque se ve más implicado el Dramione.**

**Solo es algo que me vino a la mente mientras escuchaba "Dame Chocolate" de Carlos Ponse, el como Astoria podría ser todo lo opuesto a lo que es Hermione e incluso a lo que es Pansy y no sé, no pretendo atacar a Hermione o a los que les gusta el Dramione, solo quiero exponer un poco el como veo la relación y así, nada personal pero si algo que quería escribir desde hace algún tiempo.**

**¡Espero que les guste! Y si no, díganme. **

* * *

><p><strong>"¿Por qué ella?"<strong>

Un cielo nublado, repleto de nuves grises que pronosticaban lluvia o nieve, según fuera el caso. Un ambiente frió y seco al que estaban acostumbrado la mayoría de los que vivían ahí; por eso andaban con abrigos, suéteres, bufandas, guantes y gorros, finalmente era Diciembre.

—¿Por qué ella? - preguntó la mujer castaña frente a él.

—Porque me enamoré de ella – contestó con fría neutralidad.

—¿Cuando? ¿Como? - volvió a insistir la trigueña. La chica lucía entre enojada y triste.

—Cuando me hice a la idea de que tú no serías para mí y de que ella era mi todo – el hombre seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué no luchaste por mí? ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¡Te prometí que un día podríamos estar juntos! - la voz de la mujer se comenzaba a quebrar, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper en llanto.

—Porque jamás podría cambiar tu sangre sucia, Granger – escupió con desdén el rubio —Mi problema no era el imbécil de Weasley. Mi problema era, es y siempre serás tú y tu sangre.

La singular pareja se encontraba tomando un café en un local de París, en "L'allée des sirènes", lo equivalente al Callejón Diagon en Londres. No les importaba mucho discutir en voz alta, pues era poco probable que alguien de los presentes entendiera lo que decían. Por otro lado estaba el punto de que sin dunda alguna reconocían quienes eran. ¿Cómo no reconocerlos?

¿Cómo no reconocer a la gran Hermione Granger? La heroína del mundo mágico, la que ayudo a Harry Potter a derrotar al-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, la misma que era la jefa del Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales del Ministerio de Mágica Británico. La misma que hace unos meses había comenzado un proceso de divorcio contra su aún esposo, Ronald Weasley, después de la noticia de un fallido embarazo que había terminado en un espontaneo aborto.

¿Como no reconocer a Draco Malfoy? El villano, el mortífago que salió absuelto de todo cargo y que el propio Harry reconoció públicamente que había evitado que lo entregaran al Lord Tenebroso. El heredero Malfoy, el heredero de la más grande fortuna del Reino Unido, las inversiones más productivas y las donaciones más generosas. El mismo que se había casado hace unos años con una bruja bailarina, Astoria Greengrass, una chiquilla ingenua de familia noble y también muy adinerada.

Difícil no saber quienes eran, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba que les reconocieran o que especularan sobre el tema que hablaban, ella sería pronto una mujer libre y él tenía un tacto suficiente para convencer a su mujer de cualquier cosa, según a su conveniencia.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan prejuicios después de tantos años? ¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado! ¿Cómo te puede aún importar eso? - le gritó llena de dolor.

—Me importa, porque mi intención no es tener mestizos como hijos – volvió a decir sin un deje de compasión. Los años no habían pasado en vano y por más dolores de cabeza que tuvo, por más dolor y rechazos que recibió, había logrado limpiar el nombre de su familia y darse a respetar nuevamente; pero sin perder los valores con los que le habían educado.

—¿Entonces por qué me enamoraste? - chilló ella. Aun cuando lo había intentado, por más cariño que le tuviera a Ron, no había podido sacar a Draco de su cabeza. No había olvidado las palabras del chico cuando estaban en quinto año, ni los encuentros amorosos de cuando estaban en sexto, ni la confesión de amor cuando les ayudó a escapar de su propia mansión. Se había enamorado del rubio, pero como no lo consideraba correcto, decidió intentarlo con su amigo, pero después de tantas peleas y aquel desastroso embarazo, decidió que lo mejor era afrontar sus sentimientos y darse una oportunidad. El problema fue cuando descubrió que Malfoy ya no vivía en Londres y que se había casado con una bruja de buena cuna que vivían en Francia.

—Jamás te enamoré – sentenció, sacando de su bolsillo unos galeones para ponerlos en la mesa —Tú te enamoraste, pero lo hiciste demasiado tarde. Te dije, Granger, cuando la guerra terminó, que solo te daría una oportunidad y la despreciaste – prosiguió mirándola con indiferencia —Conmigo no hay segundas oportunidades, yo no ruego, yo no espero. Regresa con Weasley antes de que te arrepientas de verdad – puntualizó poniéndose de pie.

—¿Pero por qué? - los ojos de avellana se comenzaban a cristalizar.

—Primero; porque estoy casado... – argumento, mostrando el anillo de oro blanco que llevaba puesto.

—Te puedes divorciar – le interrumpió —Así como lo estoy haciendo yo.

—En los matrimonios de Sangre Limpia no existe eso llamado "divorcio" - contestó con un deje de burla. Le parecía curioso que la rata de biblioteca no supera aquello —Son matrimonios de sangre, hasta la muerte, con juramentos y votos inquebrantables – añadió para aliviar la ignorancia de la chica que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Entiendo – al parecer los "puros" se tomaban muy literal aquello de "Hasta que la muerte nos separe."

—Segundo; eres una nacida de Muggle y eso no va a cambiar jamás – añadió —Y tercero y más importante: Amo a mi esposa.

—¿Por qué? - volvió a chillar, poniéndose de pie igual que él. El rubio sonrió y comenzó a caminar, ella por instinto lo siguió, no cedería tan fácilmente a aquello, debía de haber alguna solución y alguna explicación a todo. No se resignaría a regresar a Londres tan pronto.

—Porque ella es todo lo que tú nunca serás, porque jamás me recordará a ti – comenzó a decir mientras a largos y firmes pasos se deslizaba entre la gente. Hermione iba detrás de él, también a zancadas se escabullía entre la muchedumbre, escuchando a la perfección la voz de Draco, como si el bullicio a su alrededor no existiera —Porque puedo hacerle el amor sin recordarte. Porque me hipnotiza y me hace olvidarme de todo. Porque ella cura mi alma y estar con ella me hace mejor persona. – concluyó, plantándose en la entrada de un majestuoso teatro mágico.

—Eso significa que aun piensas en mí – insistió la antigua Gryffindor, observando un anuncio mágico que se movía. Justo en la entrada, donde se compraban los boletos, se encontraba un anuncio de la obra "Le Lac des cygnes." En el anuncio aparecía una joven castaña, delgada, no muy agraciada de cuerpo, pero con una linda cara, unos penetrantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora, vestía con plumas blancas y hacía una y otra vez la misma reverencia.

—Solo pienso en ella – Draco sonaba demasiado seco y distante, no era el mismo que había conocido de Hogwarts, tampoco era el mismo de la guerra mágica, era un Draco maduro, un hombre que aparentaba estar por encima del bien y el mal, con las facciones puntiagudas más acentuadas y sus ojos grises prevalecían fríos.

—¿Qué le ves? - insistió ella. Su cabellera castaña seguía siendo frondosa, pero ahora la mantenía lacia, las curvas de su cuerpo se habían tonificado, dando paso a una espectacular mujer de tes pálida y esos mismos ojos de avellana. Sin duda alguna a la vista, Hermione era más hermosa y atrayente que Astoria.

—Para mí, ella es hermosa – puntualizó, recibiendo dos entradas gratis por parte del taquillero que enseguida había reconocido al rubio esposo de la estrella principal de la obra.

—No soy tan superficial, Draco – contestó ofendida —Aunque admito que me sorprende que escogieras a una chica tan insípida cuando mujeres bellas nunca te hicieron falta – comentó —Pero en su forma de ser ¿Es acaso ella mejor persona que yo? - volvió a atacar con sus preguntas, con su razón, con el afán de que el hombre entendiera que ellos se podían dar una oportunidad.

—Entra conmigo a verla y lo verás con tus propios ojos - le ofreció, abriendo la puerta del teatro para ella. La castaña titubeó un poco pero terminó aceptando y entró, seguida por él. Malfoy le guió por unas escalerillas y se situaron en un palco que ofrecía una excelente vista al escenario.

La obra ya estaba comenzada. Las luces eran tenues y había ciertos destellos para hacer resaltar algunos movimientos o acciones. Ella estaba ahí, en medio del escenario, parecía ajena al mundo, con los ojos cerrados y girando sobre la punta de un pie, mientras su otra pierna se mantenía en alto igual que sus brazos que daban la impresión de ser alas. Poco a poco las plumas desaparecían en pequeños destellos dando paso a los delgados brazos de la chica; aquella parte era la transformación del cisne. Se veía demasiado frágil y posiblemente lo era; Astoria no era de las chicas que hubiera estado en la guerra y salido viva de ella, no era de las chicas que hubiese estado en Hogwarts ayudando a reconstruirla. Astoria era una chica delicada, que seguramente tendría pequeñas manos suaves, sin ninguna imperfección, tan diferente a ella que aun conservaba secuelas y daños irreparables como las marcas que le había hecho Bellatrix, la tía de Draco.

—Es una niña mimada – masculló Hermione con un deje de celos. Si a lo mejor ella fuera todo eso, él hubiera luchado por ella.

—Quizás no tenga tu coraje de leona, quizás ella no estuvo presente en la guerra haciendo el trabajo duro – respondió él en el mismo tono. —Pero si insinuás que su vida ha sido fácil te equivocas, Granger. - la castaña cerró los ojos con amargura. ¿Por qué no la llamaba por su nombre? —La vida no es tan fácil para los de sangre limpia, como tú crees – continuó hablando el rubio, sin despegar sus ojos grises del escenario donde su esposa danzaba con gracia y fluidez —Sus padres murieron en la primera guerra mágica, su hermana estuvo apunto de hacerlo también durante la batalla de Hogwarts y a pesar de los golpes que ha recibido no le guarda rencor a nadie, no es desdeñosa y tiene una nobleza que no llegas a imaginar.

La mujer estuvo a punto de replicar contra aquello, pero guardó silencio y al igual que él, continuó viendo el espectáculo que aquella mujer ofrecía. Ahora diferentes bailarinas se deslizaban por doquier y Astoria salía de escena. Hermione volteó a ver al rubio a su lado, él seguía mirando el escenario, con los brazos cruzados y el porte aristócrata que seguramente heredado de su padre.

Pasaron unos instantes más y a la escena regresó la esposa de Draco, ahora con plumas negras y realizando maniobras más bruscas, fieras y temerarias; saltos altos, ademanes rápidos y sin sentido aparente, el golpeteo fuerte de sus zapatillas se alcanzaban a distinguir a pesar de los acordes del piano. Ya no era la delicada Astoria que parecía romperse envuelta en seda blanca.

Hermione no era tonta, sabía la dificultad del Ballet, la fuerza que cada bailarina tenía que tener para realizar todo aquello. ¿Pero que era aquello comparado con lo que ella había hecho? Si bien ella no era un haz en el deporte, había hecho cosas increíbles y mucho más temerarias que simples vueltas en el aire; ella había montado Dragones, luchado contra mortífagos, andado a la deriva con el riesgo de morir. ¿Por qué Malfoy parecía tan impresionado con aquello que hacia Astoria? ¿Por qué la miraba con admiración? Con esa mirada de admiración que ella solo había recibido una vez después de la guerra. Si en aquel tiempo hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Malfoy para intentarlo mientras Lucius estaba en Azkaban, quizás habrían podido consolidar algo.

—¿Por qué? - murmuró la antigua Gryffindor, lo suficiente alto para que Draco la escuchara y le pusiera algo de atención.

—¿Por qué, qué? - finalmente los ojos grises dejaron el espectáculo y se posaron en ella.

—¿Por qué ella? - la misma pregunta que le había hecho al principió de su conversación en el café, la misma que se preguntaría siempre hasta no tener una respuesta satisfactoria que le pusiera punto final a sus ilusiones, pero mientras siguiera con la idea de que había una oportunidad, no desistiría tan fácil.

—Ya te he dicho que la amo ¿Qué más quieres oír? - bramó al perder la paciencia de que Hermione le insistiera tanto. ¡La había querido! ¡Si! Pero eso ya formaba parte de un pasado al cual no pretendía volver. Muchas cosas habían cambiado con la guerra, muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, en sus sentimientos y hasta en su forma de ser. Si fuera el mismo egoísta de antaño tomaría la oferte de Granger y al menos pasarían un buen rato juntos. Pero la quería y quería lo mejor para ella. Sabía que lo mejor para Hermione era regresar con Weasley, porque el pelirrojo la quería más de lo que la pudiera querer él.

Los ojos avellana se humedecieron, cada que escuchaba que Draco amaba a su esposa algo dentro de ella se rompía más y más, pero no lo quería aceptar. No quería volver con Ron después de lo que había pasado, no quería aceptar su cruda realidad; por eso buscaba el cuento de hadas con Draco. Aunque al parecer tendría que aceptar sus errores, superar su desgracia e intentar ser feliz sin que Malfoy estuviera presente.

Acordes fuertes y veloces del piano llamaron su atención; ella sabía tocar el piano a la perfección, casi con la misma perfección que Astoria sabía bailar. Volteó al escenario para verla y notó como el clímax de la obra se llevaba a cabo. Permaneció en silencio mientras la obra continuaba hasta llegar a su espectacular fin. Las cortinas se cerraron por un instante y la ovación del publico no se hizo esperar; los magos y brujas se levantaron a aplaudir, varios otros a lanzar flores con sus varitas al escenario y las cortinas se volvieron a abrir, dejando ver a todas las bailarinas que habían participado y en el centro estaba Astoria con un bailarín que había representado al príncipe. Hermione volteó a ver a Draco, ¿el rubio no sentiría celos? No, por su sonrisa parecía que no. Ubicó de nuevo a Astoria y notó como sus ojos verdes se clavaban en el palco donde ella estaba con Malfoy. La sonrisa del hombre aumentó y pudo ver claramente como le lanzaba un beso con la mano y la otra castaña respondía de forma casi imperceptible. Algo más dentro de Hermione se rompió; no lo quería aceptar. ¿Se amaban de verdad? ¿No eran palabras vanas para alejarla?

—¿Quieres otra razón más para que regreses con Weasley, Granger? - preguntó Draco, girandose a mirarla cuando los telones se cerraron.

—Nada me hará cambiar de opinión – sentenció ella con la poca resistencia que aún le quedaba —No volveré a Londres sin ti.

—Como quieras – respondió él —No te obligaré, ni insistiré más – concluyó saliendo del palco para dirigirse detrás del escenario donde todos los artistas deberían de estar en esos momentos.

—¿Puedo conocerla? - ella salió detrás de él, sintiendo que había ganado una pequeña batalla y quizás así, poco a poco iría ganando de nuevo a Draco.

—Claro... - continuó caminando y dejando que la siguiera, pero repentinamente se detuvo poco antes de llegar al camerino que parecía ser el de Astoria.

—¿Susede algo? - indagó al notar como Malfoy se giraba para encarar y sonreír de una forma arrogante.

—No tendrás que esperar mucho para regresar a Londres. Apenas termine el tiempo de la obra, en dos días más, regresaré a Inglaterra también – comentó el rubio y una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la castaña —Por su puesto que Astoria irá conmigo, por fin ira a vivir a la mansión Malfoy, como debió de haber sido desde el principio – la sonrisa se ensombreció un poco pero seguía presente; quizás y solo quizás si tenía una oportunidad de ganar.— Y ya no bailará más.

—¿Por qué dejará de bailar? - preguntó, la curiosidad le pudo más que el instinto de mujer que le decía que era mejor no saber.

—Porque está embarazada – respondió Draco, mirándola fijamente con sus orbes de mercurio y sin borrar esa sonrisa que ahora en lugar de arrogante parecía mordaz y cruel —Astoria lleva en su vientre al fruto de nuestro amor; no la dejaré, no la lastimaré y no le seré infiel. Así que quita de tu mente cualquier idea de un "nosotros" porque eso ya no existe, ni existirá. Vuelve con Weasley e intenta ser feliz, de la misma forma que yo lo soy con ella – aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

—¿Qué? - Hermione sintió como si las piernas estuvieran sufriendo un embrujo de gelatina, como si un "petrificus" la golpeara, como un si un "incendius" la quemara por dentro y solo esperaba el Avada que la matara de una buena vez.

—Astoria será la madre de mi hijo, no hay más que decir, Granger – sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un tono frío y despiado. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué le daba las noticias de apoco? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo al principió? ¿Por qué la dejo suplicar?

—¿Por qué ella? - volvió a preguntar cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas —¿Por qué la escogiste a ella? ¿Por qué la amas? ¿Por qué tendrás con ella un hijo? ¿Por que no conmigo? - alcanzó a decir con la voz quebrada.

—Porque ella no eres tú – con esa última frase comprendió que él aún la quería, al menos un poco y quizás de una manera muy retorcida, o tal vez de una forma muy resignada y sacrificada; prefería ya no preguntar, cada respuesta que Draco le daba la destrozaba más. Él jamás dejaría de destilar veneno, de ser un Slytherin.

—Volveré con Ron – anunció, expectante a su reacción, pero el hombre solo asistió con la cabeza y se giró.

—Es lo mejor – abrió el camerino y entró, dejando la puerta entre abierta detrás de él. Hermione no resistió la tentación de asomarse a ver y encontró la escena más linda que jamás imaginó ver protagonizada por Draco. Ahí, hincado ante esa otra castaña de ojos verdes, besaba su vientre diciendo pequeñas palabras cariñosas, mientras ella sonreía, lo despeinaba y también repetía esas palabras de amor.

Ella jamás sería Astoria y solamente por eso Draco jamás la iba a amar, abrazar o a hacer su mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo para despedir el año? xD<strong>

**Espero que les gustara, a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

**Bueno ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Les deseo lo mejor y gracias por leer!**


End file.
